


Change of Wishes

by SleepyJoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, Fantasy, Gay, Gen, One Shot, Short, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyJoy/pseuds/SleepyJoy
Summary: With the fate of the world in the balance, just one true wish could make all the difference...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Change of Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Phone-typed in bed one insomnia-riddled night, edited the following morning. Hope you enjoy!

Outside of the domain of the Oracle of Wishes, a camp stood, where the Order of Heroes laid in tense waiting. For now, they could only wait for their leader (that is, none other than their glory-fated and well-beloved Hero of Order). One must make the journey alone, facing their greatest fears and doubts to prevail, and those that return with their prize may never ask any favor of her again.

The Hero volunteered with eagerness that almost surprised his companions, who had been told time and again that they were "his true strength". The party grew restless, however, for they had not seen him for some hours since

That is why, under the light of the moon, when their Hero did not emerge, but rather a rather skittish-looking young woman, the group was... puzzled. They figured that she had simply begun braving the forest before the Order showed up, and they were now greeting her on the way out, soon to part ways as strangers

They were quickly disaffected of this notion when she shuffled up to them, barely daring to look them in the eye but clearly intent on addressing them

She took a long, long time to compose herself before speaking

"Sssssooooo, hey Bud, hey Knight, well, bad news, can't wish away the Duke of Discord, believe me I tried,"

"Mmmmgonna stop you right there, brave leader. Don't believe you tried," piped up the stalwart Sir Knight.

"You see— wait, excuse me??" She had not expected to be shot down quite so bluntly right off the bat

"You had some personal epiphany while in the fears-facing stage of all that, what where it shows you the things that keep you up at night wishing and hoping, and switched your wish at the last minute, sacrificing the good of the world, yeah?"

At this, the hero's impulsive (yet always-sincere) childhood Buddy cut in. "Hey, you can't just say something like that! Though... real quick, it IS you, right...?"

The Hero nodded shyly

"... Well! I mean, well... wow! I guess I'm happy for you? ... I didn't even think about how like... wow, you can just wish for that, but like... wow, you really wanted it that much, huh?"

"I just SAID it was my second pick!!! C'mon, dude!!! And enough with the wows, it's not— it wasn't that shocking, right...?"

Buddy was quiet for a moment, considering his words carefully. "I keep telling you, Hero pally, the list of crap you're actually willing to want for yourself is REAL short! I thought for sure if you didn't make that wish to just outright win the fight against evil you'd wish for... I dunno, like, a sword for smiting evil better?"

"Well maybe I didn't want to talk about the things I wanted, okay?? See what it gets me around you bozos." She grimaced just a little at saying that out loud, but could see in her lifelong Buddy's face that he really was just giving her a hard time, and that he immediately understood that she really meant it, and that he really, really did care

"... Yeah. I probably have some stuff I'm gonna have to apologize about when this is all over, huh? Buttttt hey! Who needs a wish to save the world when we've got this team, right?"

"I MAINTAIN that I wished for world peace first!!!"

The Knight, who had to this point just been watching and listening, let out a laugh, and did not stop laughing for a long while. When he was finally able to compose himself, "Guess you wanted it only a hair less than I did, then!"

Both of the junior adventurers looked to him in shock. "Wait, you too??" "Wait, I'm not the only one??"

"Yup! Some time back in 547. Went questing for Excalibur out in this neck of the woods. Y'know. So's I can smite evil better. Took a look at my greatest life regrets, and came out of the forest six-foot-twenty with a flat chest and a fat c--"

"Alright, that's enough, we get the idea!!"

A murmuring rose from the Knight's pack, as the Hero's final companion poked their head out of what was surely a great nap before all this shouting started. The ever-tiny fairy-thing was already shifting and changing, slowly engulfing the rucksack in fine roots

Finally coming to, the self-proclaimed Ultimate Beast gesticulated lazily with their tendrils as they spoke. "Mrmhh... wished to have any bod I want, whenever I wanted..." They let out a loooong yawn. "I mean, not that I wasn't already a rad monster bitch living my truth and transcending every shackle humanity put on me, buuuuuuuuut... unlimited power sure helps."

The Hero's Buddy gave the Fairy a sidelong glance. "Y'know it'd also help if you packed that unlimited power into a package that's like... y'know, more than waist-high?

"Well there's the rub, I don't want a bod that's more than waist-high. How's that?"

"Psh. Y'sure got me there."

The Hero cried out in exasperation. "So out of the four of us, three of us braved the Forest of Get-Literally-Whatever or Do-Literally-Anything, and there's STILL an evil lord kicking around??"

"Look, to be fair, my wish predates written history" the Fairy replied.

"We know this and we love you"

The Knight cut in "and hey, like you said, wishing the Duke were atomized is forbidden, right?"

The Hero slapped her forehead "No, I lied, y'all guessed completely right, this is kind of on us"

"Well!" the Fairy interjected "In any case, guess we have to kick the ancient evil's butt with good old-fashioned heroics, yea?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean? Like, my Bud over here still has a wish doesn't he?"

"He's already halfway to the forest"

"Wh—"

True to the Fairy's word, the Hero's ever-impulsive friend was already at the threshold. The Hero was speechless, the Fairy already smirking to themself, leaving just the Knight to get one last shout before his comrade rounded the corner.

"Fat jugs?"

"You fuckin' know it!"

\---------

By the end of the year, the Duke of Discord, revealed to be the Hero's father, was stricken down. She did not miss a beat with that last-minute reveal, hacking away at his ridiculous layers of armor with seemingly-increased energy.

In the end, and with the help of her friend-turned-girlfriend, their absolutely jacked ally, and their fairy companion who somehow seemed to be dating everyone they met, the Hero of Order finally prevailed against the Provincial Nobility of Disorder... and all four of them could live in peace, together.

Except for the fairy. Peace isn't exciting enough for 'em


End file.
